Not Without You
by Illusion137
Summary: Finally, Mikan is going to leave with her mother. But what will Natsume do? Why isn't he showing up to see her off?


_**Not Without You**_

He'll come. I know that he will come!

"Mikan, we need to go now. Otherwise, we'll miss our flight." repeats mum for the umpteenth time.

"I know Mum. Let's just wait a little bit more, please." I look at her with pleading eyes. This is the first time I've wanted something so badly. Furthermore, I've never demanded something from my mother before. Probably, because I only know her for a week now. And this journey to England is intended to catch up the last 18 years without her. Or should I rather say, the first 18 years of my life…

"Are you sure you've told him the exact time, Mikan?" Permy asks with a worried expression.

"Of course, I have!" Do they really think that I'm that stupid? Come on guys, I may fail at higher mathematics but I should well be able to read the time at least! I look at Ruka who stands a few metres away and is about to dial a number. "Ruka, can't you get through to him?"

He has the same apologetic look as before and shakes his head.

I turn my gaze to the entrance again. My right foot starts tapping on the ground on its own. Where on earth is he?

"Mikan, calm down." That's typical for Hotaru to say. I wished I could be in her shoes right now, as calm and serene as her. However, how am I supposed to calm down right now?

I sigh for the thousandths time today. Something must have happened or else, he'd already be here long ago.

"Aoi, where's your brother?" As I hear Ruka's voice, I run to his side and stick my ear to his phone.

Her voice sounds surprised. "_Isn't he at the airport yet?" _My mind goes blank. This is the proof that something terrible has happened to him on his way.

"Mum, I can't go like this." I won't go without knowing that he's safe.

My mother looks disappointed but also sensitive. "Mikan, dear…"

"Wait." Ruka stuffs his mobile back to his pocket. "Aoi has talked to him a while ago. He's alright, so don't worry."

"Thank God!" That gives me a small relief leastwise. "What else did Aoi say?"

Ruka takes out his mobile anew and swings it open. "I'm sorry but I get no signal here. The reception within the airport is quite bad." He passes it on to Hotaru, our techniques-pro.

She twiddles with it for a while and hands it back to Ruka. "There's nothing I can do about it."

"Shall I go out and have another try?" Ruka proposes gently. He would really do anything for his friends and he shows this again and again. But it isn't necessary to go to such lengths for a jerk.

"No, it's alright." If he wanted to come, he'd already be here long ago. Well, he isn't here. What shall I do? I can't possibly force him to come and see me off, can I? There again, why is it that my heart aches so much?

"If he doesn't want to come, it's fine with me." My own words nauseate me right now. They sound so false to my ears. Damn you, Hyuuga! You can actually annoy me even if you're not here. I should hate you for this!

I _should_. I hate him! Do I really hate him? No, I can't hate him. The fact is that I love him. My love for him surpasses my make-believe hatred. Anyway, it's the pain that I'm feeling right now. This pain is on the verge of blinding me with fury so that I want to leave without seeing him.

"Mikan, we can't wait any longer. It seems like your friend won't come so…"

"NO!" It's the first time that I shouted at my mum. Great! If the mother-daughter-quarrels start already after one week, then I don't know how I'll survive the following year overseas.

"Please dear, don't be so stubborn." Mum tries to calm me down.

"Call me stubborn, bitchy or whatever you like. I'll…"

Hotaru presses her hand against my mouth. Thankfully, she's here by my side and has stopped me from saying another word. I don't want to vent my spleen on my mother. Unfortunately, we've met so late and we still don't know each other in a sense. Nevertheless, there is one thing I definitely know: it's not Mum's fault that we've been separated for so long. And I don't want to hurt her just because that Natsume-bastard doesn't show up and makes me lose my temper!

The hand on my mouth suddenly removes and its owner places between me and Mum. "That friend of hers may be too idiotic or proud to tell Mikan to stay here…" Hotaru turns her head and looks into my eyes. Then, she returns her gaze to Mum with her confident expression. "…but I'm speaking in the name of everyone here: we're firmly convinced that he'll come.

Ruka makes a step forward. "She's right. Natsume will come in time. I'll bet you!"

Sumire, Koko, Yuu and all my friends, almost my whole class, who have come to see me off, come nearer to affirm their words.

I'm choked up right now. It's a wonderful feeling to have such trusty friends. And Natsume is one of them. I go to my mother's side and nod in agreement. "I'm sure that he'll come."

For a second, Mum turns away and seems to stare into space. I wonder what she's thinking right now. She doesn't keep us in suspense and reveals her mind. "You're just like your mother." We all blink in confusion. Does she mean that I'm ambitious as her? She puts her hands on her hips. "Your friends trust you blindly and believe in you after all. You have a nerve, showing up at the very last minute."

"Better late than never!"

This voice…Could it be…? I turn my head immediately and freeze. There he is, Natsume Hyuuga, the nonchalant moron, standing there as cool as ever, his hands in his pockets, his bangs almost covering his ruby eyes,…

"So you all think of me as a proud idiot."

That calmness of him makes me sick! I imagine the worst scenarios because he appears so late and now, he behaves as if nothing has happened? "You're so impossible!"

He arches a brow and watches me wonderingly. I don't know what he or the others were expecting. Something like me being moved to tears because he has finally come? Or that I jump in his arms? No way! Not after he has made me wait for so long to such an extend that I've been doubting him.

I am so angry at him. And I have to leave it all out or else, I'd jump out of the plane later. "What took you so long, you bastard? Did you want me to go without saying goodbye to you?"

"You've really considered going without seeing me?"

"You know I wouldn't!" I sniff.

"I know." I'll never understand him. Him and this weird skill of him to change my mind with one single statement. Who am I trying to betray anyway? I don't need any persuasion since I knew that he'd come, no matter what.

Tears start to build up in my eyes. I waste no time, run into his arms and sink in his warm embrace. I hold him so tight, as tight as he's holding me right now. His strong grip, the way how he caresses me right now, his warmth, his scent… "No, I don't want to leave you, Natsume…"

"You know that I won't leave you."

My head snaps at this. _He won't leave me? _Is he going to abduct me and hold me captive at some place where nobody can find us? And why do I…_like _this idea?

I lean back to face him. His left arm is winded around my waist while he gently wipes away my tears with his other hand.

"Ah, there you are!" I bend my side to see Mr. Hyuuga running to our direction. I make use of the surprise effect and get out of his embrace. I can see a sign of disappointment in his eyes but not in front of his father!

Mr. Hyuuga greets my mother and my friends in a polite way. He's really the total opposite of Natsume. Now, I understand the meaning of Mum's words. And I also get an idea of his mother, the legendary Kaoru Igarashi.

"Here are your bags, Son. Your pass, a credit card, your ticket - keep a good eye on them."

I can't believe what I've just heard. Not only me, but the others also seem to be at a loss. Even Ruka had no idea of this.

I gulp and turn to Natsume. "Are you by any chance…?"

"Haven't I just told you that I won't leave you? You can't escape me even if you move to a different country. You're place is by my side." That's all I need. I've tried to betray myself that I'd be well off without him but I was wrong. I can't go without him. But I won't grant him that feeling of success either. If you expect me to end this with a passionate kiss and get in the plane, then dream on! I'll pay you back…

"Then, you'll have to sit between my mother and me!"

Everybody blinks in confusion. Even Natsume looks dumbfounded.

"You've heard me right, I'll be the one sitting next to the window." I wave the others and run towards the gate. "Come on, the plane won't wait for us for ever!"

Before I've went away, I heard Mr. Hyuuga's last comment. "Your daughter reminds me of my former teacher, Yuka."

* * *

><p><em>...Thoughts? Feelings? Comments? Reviews?...<em>


End file.
